the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Made in International/Submission Archive
TRE ORGs Gavin Training Project My season idea is Survivor: Tusheti and here is my idea for it Twists: As we're taking a break from the beach and heading to the mountains, players will have to learn how to adapt Twist 1: Each player in the game will have a partner they previously have known. Nobody will know of each other's partnerships, and it is up to the players whether or not to expose the partnerships Twist 2: Fake Merge Players will be put up in a group chat after a few tribals, and not be given any instructions. What they do from there is up to them. The immunity challenge will also be for individual immunity to confuse them, though both tribes will head to tribal with only the highest placer being immune. Twist 3: A swap after four tribals. Twist 4: Outcasts right before the merge if players voted out early are active. Number of players: 18-20, depending on how active hosts believe the selected players shall be. Free Project Season name: Alive - The Andes Hosts: Nathaniel, James, and Gavin Number of players: 18-20 Season summary: Inspired by the movie, 'Alive,' all participating individuals crash in the Andes. They are then forced to survive, being forced to either survive by their own devices at the crash site... or explore (>:D) the unknown. The environment shall claim its prize as time marches on, and only those who can adapt shall remain. Jaylen Survivor: El Salvador - The Conquest This season will have 18 castaways. Casting This season’s casting will be very extensive. We will ask detailed questions to try and pick out the best of the best to get an amazing cast. Dedicated and active people will be picked to keep the season suspenseful and intense. RETURNEES WILL NOT BE ALLOWED! Tribes The 18 castaways will be divided into 2 tribes of 9. Apopa Namesake - A municipality in the San Salvador department of El Salvador Tribe Color - Fire Brick Red Juayua Namesake - A municipality in the Sonsonate department of El Salvador Tribe Color - Navy Blue The merge tribe color and name will be chosen by the castaways. Challenges Of course you will have the usual artistic, flash and live challenges, but there will be a lot of new challenges. This will help keep the game interesting for the castaways and viewers. The challenges will test the castaways and seperate the weak from the strong… Speaking of which that leads into the main twist. Twists The Conquest - South America has a diverse history, but one of its biggest moments is the Spanish Conquest. And just like the conquistadors the survivors will have to fight for their land and right to play. The day after every Tribal Council, the person that receives the second most votes will duel a person they select from the other tribe. The winner of the duel will win a clue to the hidden immunity idol for their tribe. If two or more people receive the second most votes, they will draw rocks before the duel to determine who will play. After the merge the person with the second most votes will be able to choose anyone to duel instead of just someone on the other tribe . This will make people earn the right to stay and may even better their position in the tribe. This stops at final 5. Schoolyard Pick - The original tribes will be chosen by two leaders (NOT RETURNEEES) schoolyard style. Hidden Immunity Idol - Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. There will be one at each tribe's camp with one being hidden at merge. If a tribe's idol is played it'll be re-hidden. Tribes will gain clues through the Conquest. Nathaniel Training Project Survivor: Gotland Tribes: 4 tribes with 5 in each. Rauk (#808080), Varpa (#ffae19), Gutar (#1919ff) and Visby (#006600). Final 2 will 9 Jury members. Jury phase begins at the merge. 7 people voted out post-merge + 2 brought back from the Fårö twist will make up the Jury. Twists and features: Hidden Immunity Idol: 1 per tribe, won't be re-hidden. No tribe swap: no tribe swap will occur. Special twist: Let's call the tribes A, B, C and D (for simplicity). A gets 1st place in the challenge, B 2nd, C 3rd and D 4th. A, B and C will be safe from Tribal Council, and A and B will also earn Idol clues. A will earn a special reward explained below: After a person has been voted out from D, the members of tribe A have three choices: 1. Send home the person immediately. 2. Save the person from elimination, and send home the person with the second highest amount of votes instead (one can only be saved once). 3. Choose a tribe (A, B or C) that will absorb the person voted out. That tribe will then vote out another person, that will go home immediately. This twist is pre-merge only. If the losing tribe is down to only one member, the winning tribe will choose between 1 and 3 for that person. Late merge: the tribes will merge when 9 castaways are left in the game. Fårö twist: the persons winning the first 3 immunity challenges post-merge will go to Fårö and vote for 2 of the voted out castaways (pre-merge) to re-enter the game. The 6 chosen will then compete in a challenge, where the highest scoring person enters the game again. The remaining 5 will then vote for another person (one of them) to come back into the game. The two persons re-entering the game will join the other castaways at the Final 6, thus making it the Final 8 instead. Free Project After the Dark: Deep Ocean Blue Players: 16 Groups: City Group (6), Submarine Group (10) Plot summary: a mystical city deep down in the sea is about to be destroyed. Two groups depart, with one group trying to save the city and the other searching for help in the giant ocean. Plot overview: the cast lives in a city on the bottom of the sea. The city's protected by a giant dome, keeping the water outside. Suddenly a crack in the ocean bottom appears, and after a meeting it's decided two groups will be created: one trying to find the source of the crack and prevent the city from collapsing, and one group taking a submarine to explore the sea, and hopefully find sometihng that could help them save the city. Purry Training Project Survivor: Montenegro - Battle of the First Boots. For the 30th season of Survivor ORG wiki, we're traveling down to South Montenegro, alongside 18 first boots from 29 other seasons to battle it out to become the Sole Survivor. Free Project When the rescue team leaves you behind, you and a team of 15 others must travel across the city to reach a refugee camp. While fighting off the Infected... Infected? pfft, thats not all, as lurking deep in the darks of the streets, are special infected, things you do not want to run into at the dead of night. The group will have to fight through 16-19 weeks of infected madness. Running into several Special Infected and NPCs. Some good, some bad. This season will be a season full of horrifying moments, back-to-basic scavenger missions from ZA and UtD and graphic deaths and moments. Its a season not to miss. Full Plot: Starting off atop a roof in down town Las Vegas, with bilboards hanging off their posts as helicopters head off into the distance, fiveteen survivors are left stranded after a rescue helicopter failed to wait for them and took off without them. Having to fight through the building, they would then be faced with the outside world, with many zombies lurking. Outside of the building they'd have to make their way across Las Vegas. Week 10, they'll find two NPCs. Who will be carrying a walkie talkie. They'll say that they're looking for the refugee camp up North. They'll go with you and 6 weeks later you'll arrive. Winning the game. ^0^ SPECIAL INFECTED: (For full info, go here) The Boomer ~ The Boomer can unleash bile onto survivors if close enough, with a low health and large figure, its easily spotted and easily dealt with quickly. The Hunter ~ Quick, fast, agile. The hunter will pin you down in seconds if you do not reconize its growl. It is a silent infected until it crouches and growls and POUNCES. The Smoker ~ Its long, mutated tongue makes it a long range villain. It can grapple the survivors with its tongue and begin to strangle them. The Tank ~ The survivors will only encounter one Tank during the game (that being because of its LARGE body mass and ability to kill a real person inr eal life in one hit) They're incredibly large, loud and ready to kill. Easy to see from far away but has good health. The Wandering Witch ~ The survivors will only encounter this infected around twice in the game. A infected that walks around, head in hands, crying. Incredibly powerful and to be wary of. Host or hosts: Purry Sunray (AmazingPurry) Season name: After the Dark: Left 4 Dead Season location: Las Vegas # of contestants : 16 Gaming Nathaniel Nintendo games' worlds are the result of pollution and mutation As you all may know, Nintendo games such as Super Mario Bros. or The Legend of Zelda often feature supernatural beings, often looking like mutated creatures. What you may not have known though, is that this is in fact earth – just a bit mutated because of the pollution of man. Let's begin with the Super Mario Bros. games. Notice how the koopas are similar to turtles? That's because they are in fact turtles. Mutated turtles. The goombas? Mushrooms. In fact, Mario, his brother Luigi and the Princess Peach are some of the only humans encountered throughout the games. After many disasters, all creatures on earth, especially mushrooms, began mutating because of the pollution caused by humans. Almost all of mankind became extinct, and only few survived. Those also became mutated though, as seen by Mario's stunning ability to break blocks with his head. The few surviving humans became very sought after, which is why Bowser the Koopa King wants Peach all for himself. Now on to another interesting thing: the mushrooms. While turtles became very advanced through the mutations, muchrooms got the arguably biggest mutation of them all. The mushrooms got the ability to give people extra lives, reviving them after death. Some could also make people larger. The more advanced mushrooms became more ”alive” than others – the goombas. The goombas weren't the smartest and most evolved mushrooms though – the toads take that spot. These mushrooms are very evolved, and are the main inhabitants of the earth, now called Mushroom Kingdom. The pipes that Mario uses also helps proving this theory – they are left from when humans tried to flee from the evolved creatures, by escaping underground. No place was safe though, resulting in the death for most of them. Another game that also shows our polluted earth is the Legend of Zelda. In these lands, only structures of medieval theme remain, probably because it's gone a very long time here since man disappeared. Skyward Sword helps proving this theory the best, where people have fled to the skies. After an extremely long time, they can return to the ground, where beasts, more or less evolved, have taken up residence. The plants are also showing the polluted earth, as they have too became more advanced. So, Nintendo games are really happening in a polluted earth. Who could've known? Just remember until next time – games are always full of surprises and hidden messages, waiting to get found... JA The Last of Us, a surpassingly confident and handsome survival thriller from the cinematic populists at Naughty Dog, serves the post-apocalypse straight. Set 20 years after a fungal disease brings American society down and turns the infected into mindless monsters, its gorgeously ruined world, zombi e body horror and cynical portrayal of survivors turning on each other are all very familiar themes right now. They don't come from the collective subconscious of a world in crisis so much as from a dozen tastefully chosen inspirations, among them The Walking Dead, Half-Life 2, 28 Days Later and The Road. There's another layer of modern mythology at work though, and it's a quintessentially American one. The story follows Joel, a taciturn and bitter Texan smuggler, and Ellie, a precocious teenager, as they travel from Boston, through lawless Pittsburgh and all the way west to the Rockies, covering the best part of a year as it does so. The seasons change and the pair have to fight off bandits and scrape together what they can from their surroundings to survive, often travelling on foot, sometimes on horseback. It's the classic journey into the west, the pioneer's tale - but turned on its head, because this anti-Western isn't about the birth of a nation. It's about the death of one. This melancholy twist is just one of several things that lifts The Last of Us far above its clichéd basis. The others are the outstanding engineering and art and sound design, the fine direction and performances, the touching relationship of the two leads and the tough, tense action gameplay. My ranking for this game is 10/10. Gavin Training Project Survive an apocalypse on Earth in The Last of Us, a PlayStation 3-exclusive title by Naughty Dog. Here, you will find abandoned cities reclaimed by nature. Here is a population decimated by a modern plague. Here, there are only survivors killing each other for food, weapons, or whatever they can get their hands on. Here, you find no hope. Joel, a brutal survivor, and Ellie, a brave young teenage girl who is wise beyond her years, must work together if they hope to survive their journey across the US. Release Date: June 14, 2013 M for Mature: Blood and Gore, Intense Violence, Sexual Themes, Strong Language, Includes online features that may expose players to unrated user-generated content Genre: Action Publisher: Sony Computer Entertainment Developer: Naughty Dog Software Free Project You would not believe your eyes If ten million goomba guys Filled up the world as I fell asleep 'Cause they'd fill the open air And be harassed everywhere You'd think me rude But I would just stand and stare I'd like to make myself believe That Mario is the hero. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay away when I'm in deep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems 'Cause I'd get a thousand lives From a thousand little guys (mushrooms) As they tried to teach me how to thrive A backdrop above my head Blood stains beneath my leg The kingdom failing death by death (Death, Death...) I'd like to make myself believe That Mario is the hero. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay away when I'm in deep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall in too deep) Leave my off button visible (Please take me away from here) 'Cause I feel like such killer (Please take me away from here) Why do I tire of killing foes? (Please take me away from here) When I'm far deep to care anymore? (Ha-ha) To ten thousand goomba guys I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes I got misty eyes as they said farewell (Said farewell) But I'll know where several are If my journey gets real bizarre 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (Jar, jar, jar...) 2x I'd like to make myself believe That Mario is the hero. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay away when I'm in deep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep) I'd like to make myself believe That Mario is the hero. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay away when I'm in deep. Because my journey is bursting at the seams Najim There are several dangerous scenarios Joel and Ellie will find themselves in, falling largely into three distinct camps -- a hunting party of human bandits, a group of weeping Infected, or a nest of creatures known colloquially as Clickers. Some encounters may offer a variety of opponents, and some situations will be entirely different, but to spoil them would be quite unfair. Humans turn out to be the most common threat in the game, as roving packs of raiders have largely reclaimed the abandoned cities and driven the Infected out. They're also the most "fun" to deal with, especially for those who wish to play silent killers. Each location is packed with tables, boxes, and other debris to hide behind, while Joel can activate his "enhanced listening" to get an idea of where all enemies are located (it's a bit of an unfair advantage, but if it bothers you, the skill can actually be turned off in the menu). Armed with these two boons, players will be able to outflank his opposition, isolating stragglers and taking them out from behind -- provided you're careful! A vital tool is the ability to pick up bottles or bricks and throw them to draw enemies away from their friends. While in most games, this option never seems to work properly, in The Last of Us it's an efficient, crucial tactic. Causing distractions to isolate enemies or lead them into carefully laid traps is a wonderful thing to behold, though breaking cover to sneak up on a victim, at the risk of being spotted, can be damn intimidating. Even the simple act of sneakily killing an enemy is a dangerous compromise -- one can strangle him, which takes time, or stab him with a shiv, which is quicker but will break the weapon. Knowing which type of kill is appropriate can mean the difference between success and failure. One thing I love about The Last of Us, however, is that even if one's stealthy approach fails, there are still options. Joel is equipped with enough weaponry to generally hold his own in a fight, and can even run away and hide until enemies lose him. Unlike too many stealth games to name, enemies don't all magically know where the player is the moment Joel's spotted, and sometimes allowing bandits to spot you and give chase can be a valid strategy. There are one or two moments where I monumentally screwed up, but was able to claw myself out of trouble alive. It took quick thinking, and I survived by the skin of my teeth, but a level head and an awareness of one's surroundings can get you through an encounter still breathing. There's nothing lost in taking a long time to prepare and scout the environment before engaging a group of opponents, and a backup plan is a requirement. Joel can craft several items using resources scattered about the world. Medkits and shivs are rigged up as useful defensive tools, while smoke bombs, nail bombs, and molotovs can be cobbled together, and make themselves invaluable in any combat situation. Scrap can also be used to upgrade weapons throughout the game. Most items share one or more crafting components with others, again leading one to compromise and judiciously use their resources, and even if one finds themselves with an abundance of items, it only takes one encounter to drain everything they have. Taking out adversaries in melee is an even bigger gamble, but it can be quite entertaining. Joel may pick up and use various improvised weapons, with limited durability, and even use the environment to slam enemies against walls or tables. Melee attacks are performed simply by smashing a button, and scenery attacks will be contextual, but such simplicity does little to diminish the vicious impact of close range fights. Fighting feels desperate and raw, and is designed in such a way that players will invariably take damage as a result, making it a last-ditch option that carries as much risk as reward. Recently turned Infected share similarities with humans when it comes to dealing with them, but the differences are considerable. They too can be distracted, strangled, and taken out with care, though screwing up against them will lead to harrowing results. Unlike the more cautious humans, Infected aren't so easily escaped, and generally inhabit areas where running away isn't an option. If one spots you, it screams, and the whole horde comes running. Fortunately, they absorb less bullets and can't shoot back, so fighting them head-on isn't a death sentence, but their speed, power, and horrific wailing make them plenty intimidating. It should also be noted that the artificial intelligence of the Infected is remarkable. While not exactly careful, Infected actually know enough to not charge at you in a straight line. During one moment, I was actually snuck up on by a monster, who turned and ran when I spotted him. He came back with a friend, and proceeded to dart from doorway to doorway, in an attempt to confuse me. Human enemies aren't quite that tricky, but they do try to outflank you and keep you moving. The Last of Us definitely boasts some of the best A.I. I've ever seen, and I'm very cynical when it comes to A.I. boasts. Of course, players can try their luck at simply blasting away the opposition, though ammunition is never plentiful and enemies soak up a lot of damage. The Last of Us' one big similarity with Uncharted, and by far its biggest drawback, is the nonsensical durability of enemies, where basic humans can often survive up to three point-blank headshots with all but the most deadly of weapons. Joel's weapon sway and the bullet restrictions make it clear that a guns blazing approach isn't preferable, but for those moments where combat is necessary, it would have been more sensible to not have every mook be a miniature Tony Montana. Seeing a man take a bullet to the face and get back up breaks the otherwise laudable believability of the game's world, after all. The greatest horror, however, is reserved for the Clickers. These are advanced Infected, whose fungal growths have burst from their head and consumed their eyes. Though blind, they are far from easy, and in fact only serve to be more deadly for their disability. Stalking dark corridors, making disturbing clicking sounds, these creatures have excellent hearing, and can only be snuck past with total care. Their clicking also reverbs sound back to them, allowing them to sense you if you happen to crawl too close. Oh, and should they grab you, you're dead. A Clicker will execute you the moment they get their hands on you, unless you've made use of the limited leveling system to allow a one-shot shiv defense against their attacks. My first encounter with the Clickers will live on in my memory as one of my most delightfully threatening horror experiences. I hated it, in the way one loves to hate something. Each step nerve-wracking, each jolt of a monster's head a cause to freeze and pray. This is the kind of horror content most retail games are too spineless to include in their games anymore, the kind that threatens, rather than coddles, the player. The kind that presents you with situations you struggle to even comprehend escaping. The kind that will be remembered. Ellie's influence on the gameplay is subtle, but important. She doesn't need protecting for the most part, though there may be times where her or an ally is grabbed and needs saving. Enemies tend to ignore Joel's counterpart -- a wise move from a gameplay perspective, though one that regularly leads to Ellie running out in full view of an enemy and being jarringly invisible to him. It's odd to see allies running around the map with nary a care in the world, but given that the alternative would completely break stealth, it's an acceptable anomaly. Joel's young partner can be pretty useful in a combat situation, though. Should stealth go awry, Ellie isn't afraid to grab some debris and throw it to stun an opponent, and later she even gets to make herself useful in deadlier ways. It's refreshing to escort a character who not only avoids being a burden, but can actually prove to be a lifesaver when circumstances call for it. Whatever enemy I faced, and however I faced it, I can say with pleasure that every combat encounter was one I relished. Seeing enemies actually made me excited -- or horrified -- as I knew that, whatever happened, I would have an incredible, unforgettable time. It is violent stuff, to be sure, composed of a brutality more shocking in its understatement than your typically cartoony, energetic action games, but its hard not to be mesmerized by what The Last of Us can do. And with every kill she sees, Ellie's remarks of shock are there to remind you your bloodshed is not going unseen. As befits a Naughty Dog game, The Last of Us is suitably beautiful, though its gorgeousness is strangely inconsistent. While much of the scenery is impressive, and the game only looks more incredible the further into it one gets, some of the textures, especially in the early chapters, are muddy and basic, riddled with pop-in. Each new game session also seems to require an awfully long load time, though loading thereafter is considerably short. Animation is astounding, and effects such as water and flame are fantastic, but the weirdly amateur textures that open the game leave a bad first impression that only evaporates with time. The quality of the audio, however, is without question. The music is haunting in its delicacy, a soundtrack that never imposes, but perfectly compliments each scene. The voice acting is even better and, coupled with the superb animation, leads to a cast of convictive characters, impeccably performed. Once again, subtlety must be brought up. These are not characters designed to chew scenery or spout liners, and their actors reflect that. Small gestures, slight nods of the head, whispers tinged with sadness, and murmurs bubbling with implied threat, this is the kind of thing that should be meant when pundits spout on about games being "cinematic" as opposed to explosions and special effects. Real acting. Genuine and credible. There is more to The Last of Us than just combat and "emotional" story tropes. To touch on its setpiece moments, to detail its beautiful changes in pace, would be to spoil too much. It cannot be said enough, however, that Naughty Dog's new best creation is complete, and when I say complete, I mean it to pay the highest of compliments. I do not want more from The Last of Us: I do not need more. As the last line was uttered and the credits ushered in the close, I was done. The Last of Us had achieved everything it needed to achieve in order to provide me with everything I wanted. And it ended perfectly. Made in International/Sports|Sports Najim Training Project There will be two Teams of 7 players each and at each round one person from one team must enter the compound of other player and try to touch one of them (if possible two or more) , knocking them out of the game before their breathe goes out because They have to keep saying ‘punch,punch,punch’ when they are in opponents compound. If they stopped saying it, then they have to go back to their own compound and start a new round. The team won the round if they are able to touch the other player of other team. A team can also win if they were able to catch the person who steps into their compound before he/she touching someone in their team and going back to their compound (If people try to catch the other player and he manages to escape from them and went to their compound, then the whole group of people who touched the player will be out). Finally, the team wins the whole game by taking out every opponent of the opposite team. Free Project I will wirte some news about 2016 Olympics and its qualification processes……..Well.....2016 Olympics is scheduled to start in August 5 2016 and ending the long 17 day journey in Aug 21. When checking the qualification for Archery ,Each National Olympic Committee (NOC) is permitted to enter a maximum of six competitors, three per gender.. In Athletics, Different from the previous Olympics, a National Olympic Committee (NOC) may enter up to 3 qualified athletes in each individual event if all athletes meet the entry standard during the qualifying period. There is no news about Badminton currently.In Basketball, Currently United States have been qualified in both Men and Women's tournament. In Boxing, Each National Olympic Committee is permitted to enter up to one athlete in each event…In Canoeing, A new qualification system has been created for both slalom and sprint canoeing at the 2016 Olympic Games. In Cycling, An NOC is entitled to qualify up to one place per track event for a total of eighteen quota places, a limit of 14 riders (8 men, 6 women ) is placed on each NOC, with the possibility of drafting in two further riders from other cycling events. In Diving, A nation could have no more than 16 divers qualify (up to eight males and eight females) and could enter up to two divers in individual events and one pair in synchronized events. In Equestrian. For the team competition, ten quota spots are available.. In Fencing, Qualification was primarily based on the FIE official rankings as of April 4, 2016, with further individual places available at four zonal qualifying tournaments. In Field Hockey.,India has qualifies for Men's tournament & South Korea has qualified for women's tournament. n Football,. Brazil and Argentina qualified for Mens tournament and Brazil and Colombia is qualified for womens. In golf, ualification will be based on world ranking as of 11 July 2016, with a total of 60 players qualifying in each of the men's and women's events. In Gymnastics, Qualification was based on the results of the 2015 World Championships and Olympic test events. In Handball, Brazil and France has qualified for Men’s tournament and Brazil,Norway and Angola has qualified for womens.In Judo, Similar to 2012 format, qualification will be based on the world ranking list prepared by International Judo Federation as of May 30, 2016. In Modern Pentathlon, Thirty-six athletes must qualify for each of the two events; a maximum of two per gender from any nation. In Rowing, Each competing nation may qualify one boat for each of the fourteen events. In Rugby Sevens, Though rugby has not been featured in the Olympics since the 1924 Summer Olympics in any form, the IOC chose to re-introduce the seven-a-side version of the sport for the games. In Sailing, A total of 380 athletes will compete in the sailing competitions of the Games. In Shooting, The qualification system is similar to that used for previous Games, with a fixed number of quota places divided among the nations whose shooters place well at the top-level global and continental championships. In Swimming, FINA By-Law BL 9.3.6.4 (swimming) and BL 9.3.7.5.3 (open water) lays out the qualification procedures for the "Swimming" competition at the Olympics. In Synchronized Swimming, For the team event, the 5 continental champions and 3 further non-qualified teams from an Olympic Qualifying Tournament qualified for the 2016 Summer Olympics. In Table Tennis, As the host nation, Brazil has automatically qualified six athletes; a team of three men and women with one each competing in the singles. In Triathlon, The qualification period ran from 20 May 2014 to 15 May 2016.In Volleyball, Each National Olympic Committee is allowed to enter one men's and one women's qualified team in the volleyball tournaments and two men's and two women's qualified teams in the beach volleyball. In waterpolo, Brazil has automatically qualified as they are the host. JA Why NXT is sooooooo much better than WWE? First of all, NXT is meant to be a development promotion, but suddenly it just got out of the shadow of WWE when they showcased what a real wrestling promotion is . I'll give you reasons why. 1. MINUTES AIRED NXT runs in 1 hour and it results fantastic matches. RAW and SMACKDOWN run thru 3 hours. So tell me how the hell does NXT gives a much more awesome showing than any of those two? Because all minutes have important value, they value every minute and doesn't waste anything. RAW and SMACKDOWN probs had 2 hours of shit that doesn't make sense and only have an hour to showcase it's kinda hit or miss matches. 2. FEMALE TALENT Of course, this makes the list. First of all, half of the divas in the main roster suck and need improvements, while women in NXT are busting out their asses to give an awesome match NXT by NXT. I know that maybe it's the fault of creative, but honestly in order to have a good divas roster, ummm maybe fire Vince and replace him with Steph or Triple H. 3. MAIN EVENTS I'm sick of Raw and Smackdown's main events, it's all the same thing, 2 on 2 tag match, 3 on 3 tag match. Like fricking stop, it's getting repetetive. Try doing singles, it works so well in NXT. From Kevin Owens battling Sami Zayn to Finn Balor and maybe Hideo Itami. Nathaniel The news today is that in soccer, Hammarby IF has finally entered Allsvenskan again! After years of waiting, the team's glad to finally be on board again. The star player, Kennedy, has said this about the achievement: ”I'm so glad we're finally back! It's been a while since we won Allsvenskan, and finally being back and able to do it again feels great! Especially now that I'm on such a great team, with great players to play with!” Djurgården and AIK better watch out, now that all three teams from Stockholm will play in Allsvenskan. Stay tuned for more news, after the break. Math JA The perfect number is 42 because it's the meaning of life. Gavin "In number theory, a perfect number is a positive integer that is equal to the sum of its proper positive divisors, that is, the sum of its positive divisors excluding the number itself (also known as its aliquot sum). Equivalently, a perfect number is a number that is half the sum of all of its positive divisors (including itself) i.e. σ1(n) = 2n. This definition is ancient, appearing as early as Euclid's Elements (VII.22) where it is called τέλειος ἀριθμός (perfect, ideal, or complete number). Euclid also proved a formation rule (IX.36) whereby p(p+1)/2 is an even perfect number whenever p is what is now called a Mersenne prime. Much later, Euler proved that all even perfect numbers are of this form.1 This is known as the Euclid–Euler theorem. It is not known whether there are any odd perfect numbers, nor whether infinitely many perfect numbers exist." Thus, I conclude that there are numerous perfect numbers in theory, but the smallest one is "6" So I choose six, as it matches this description, whilst also being divisible by the first three positive integers. Jaylen There are many perfect numbers, but the smallest one is 6. A perfect number is a positive integer that is equal the of all of its divisors. 1+2+3=6 Najim What is a perfect number? A positive integer that is equal to the sum of its positive integral factors, including 1 but excluding itself. is called a perfect number As Martin Gardener said, One would be hard put to find a set of whole numbers with a more fascinating history and more elegant properties surrounded by greater depths of mystery—and more totally useless—than the perfect numbers. The number 6 is unique in that 6 = 1+2+3, where 1, 2, and 3 are all of the proper divisors of 6. The number 28 also shares this property, for 28 = 1 + 2 + 4 + 7 + 14. These “perfect” numbers have seen a great deal of mathematical study—indeed, many of the basic theorems of number theory stem from the investigation of the Greeks into the problem of perfect and Pythagorean numbers . Moreover, it was while investigating these numbers that Fermat discovered the (little) theorem that bears his name and which forms the basis of a substantial part of the theory of numbers. Though it is rooted in ancient times, remarkably this subject remains very much alive today, harboring perhaps the “oldest unfinished project of mathematics” Andrew 2 is perfect, because every even number goes into it, and odd numbers suck ass! Purry Maths Is taught all around the world, but did you know everywhere teaches that subject just a little differently from the rest. For example, in Britain it is said that 17 million adults, thats like... nearly HALF the working population, have the maths skilles of a child at primary school? Yikes! In the USA, which is a pretty big place! Maths is taught a little differently in every state. In America children start school at 6 years of age and go to "Kindergarten" for two years, In the UK, they only go for 1 year! In the USA maths homework is usually reading about a certain maths topic in a textbook, in the UK its usually problems for the student to work through. In India, 5,000 students graduated with a degree in maths in the UK in 2009. That is 0.009% of the population. In China, the education is incredibly strict, in early years of their lives students are taught with an abacus, which is one of those crazy lookin' ball things. After a few years, they're fully trained and don't even need one anymore! Students that use an "imaginary abacus" are said to be three times quicker than using a calculator... So why don't we all start doing this? Category:Testing Area